Tavrinth
| kanji = | romanji = | titles = Drago Blazing Storm (炎炎嵐,En Arashi) Demon Dragon (魔竜,Ryūma) Dragie~By Yukiko | story = | image = | birthdate = unknown | age =unknown | race = Dragonoid/ Demon | gender = Male | height = Varies | weight = Varies | hair color = Varies | affiliation = Hakkōichiu | previous affiliation =High Order | guild mark location = Shoulder Plate | occupation = Traveler Teacher | base of operations = Ministrel | teams = Kannagara | status = Active | family =Tanazieth~Mother Unknown Dragon Slayer~Father Unknown Former Student | partners = ?? | previous partners =?? | alignement = | curse = | magic = Metallic Lightning Dragon Magic Transformation | equipment = }} Tavrinth also known as Demon Dragon (魔竜,Ryūma) is a Dragonoid and a former member of High Order. He is the offspring of the Fallen Dragon Tanazieth and an unknown Dragon Slayer. Upon making a deal with a demon, he was infected with its demon factor, becoming a Demon Dragon. This action would lead to great complications in the surrounding events that would follow him in life. Appearance Tavrinth is a large Dragon standing at fifteen meters tall easily towering over virtually everyone he encounters. However for more formal appearances he uses size alteration to mask his full size and body. Tavrinth's bodys is cfully covered with dark purple scales that can be used as dermal armor for physical combat. Tavrinth's lower extremities, like his midsection, the inner spots of his tail,and legs, is beige in color giving him a less armored feel than that of his outer shell. He has a triangular shaped head complete with yellow horns, and piercingly sharp eyes with purplish sclera. Tavrinth also sports razor canine teeth and equally sharp claws that match the color of his horns. Tavrinth's wings similair to that of other dragons bat shaped, with rigid tips that can apply offensive measure. He dons black armored shoulder pads that covers his forearm and upper arm areas. Lastly a lone loincloth decorated with a metal belt fastened well around his waist with some form of white ornaments on the side. Personality COMING SOON History Deal at a Crossroads During his youth while traveling, Tavrinth was attacked by a group of Dragon Slayers who wanted the glory of killing a dragon and achieving the power of acnologia. Bring blind sided, Tavrinth feel to the ground wounded, damaging him even more. Before the arrival of the Slayer, he managed to pull his damaged body to a nearby ruins. Due to his size and decaying state of the ruin, upon entering the floor collapsed, causing him to fall further into the ruins. Eventually landing in an ancient library, with a single black book floating in the center of the room. He could hear something from the book calling to him, starting it would help him and give him power if he simply released and opened the book. Reluctant at first, with the appearance of the Dragon Slayers in the underground ruins he agreed and released the book from its bindings. With the slayers nearing his location, he opened the book, doing so a powerful demon spirit was released from the book. The demon imparted a part of its essence into his body, causing it to produce a demon factor, transforming him. The demon instructed him on how to utilize his demon factor, using this, Tavrinth killed the slayers. The Demon now free thanked Tavrinth and left the ruins, stating that it had a few things to take care of. Happy with his new found power, Tavrinth set out to practice his new abilities. He quickly found that gaining it was not with consequences. ~Under Constuction~ Dragons and Men Fairy Tail: Rebirth Trilogy Curse, Magic & Abilities TBC Dragon Abilities: : Dragon Factor:-COMING SOON Shapeshifting Former Magic & Abilities : Metallic Lightning Dragon Magic (): :: Metallic Lightning-Make: Demon Abilities: : Demon Factor: ...: Trivia * Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Demon Category:Fairy Tail: Rebirth Trilogy